


Umbusi Omusha Ingozi entsha

by santigold96



Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787302





	Umbusi Omusha Ingozi entsha

Umkhosi wawusuthathe kakhulu ekuseni, nomkhosi wobusuku obuningi. Ngaphakathi kwe-Great Sept, uJaime wayebuke ngenkathi abaphethe bezonikeza uBrienne izimpawu zehhovisi lakhe, embopha endaweni eyilandelanayo ngezifungo zakudala, maqede wagcina ethathe umqhele futhi wamgcoba ngaphansi kwesibani sokukhanya komnyama kusuka kumakristalu abekwe emafasiteleni. . Unkosikazi wakhe wayengakaze athule noma abonise ukwesaba.

Wayenze umcimbi wakhe washesha, wamenza ngokusemthethweni ukuba abe yinkosana yakhe uConsort. Lapho lokho sekuqediwe babuyela eRed Gcina ngomkhosi. Futhi uJaime, ezizwa engefani nhlobo yize ayesanda kuba ebukhosini, wayengakhathazi ukuthi alalele iwayini.

UCersei akazange aye emicimbini, kodwa-ke akekho owayelindele ukuba ayenze. Umsebenzi wakhe kwakuwukudabukisa umyeni wakhe futhi azilungiselele impilo yakhe njengeNdlovukazi Dowager. UJaime usola kakhulu ukuthi ubelungiselela okungaphezulu kwalokhu, futhi wakujabulela ukubona ukuthi uthisha wokudla uthathe indawo yakhe ecashile etafuleni lasebukhosini.

Ekugcineni, sebekhathele, lo mbhangqwana owawusanda kuthatha ubukhosi uthathe umhlalaphansi waya egumbini labo lokulala. UJaime ubengazi ukuthi uBrienne ulele, kodwa wayephumule amahora ambalwa ngaphambi kokuba umzimba wakhe umvuse. Kwakusekuseni kakhulu, kepha ukukhanya okumpunga okumbala kwamtshela ukuthi kusa bekude kakhulu. Ukungaphumuli ukuhlala egumbini lakhe nokuhlelela ibhulakufesi, wadonsa ezinye izingubo walibangisa kumagumbi omfowabo.

Ngisho nasekuseni impela, uTirion wayesephapheme futhi ecishe alahlekelwe endaweni yokuphumula: amakamelo akhe ayegcwele futhi yonke indawo uJaime abheka kunamaphepha aqinile nezincwadi zigcwele emaphaketheni, zigcinwe ngokucophelela emakhethini kanye nezingubo namathikithi.

Wambona uJaime futhi wakhukeka ngomnsalo ophansi, ubukhulu bakhe bugcona futhi egcona obala njengoba ethi, "Ukuphakama kwakho!"

"Ngiyacela," kuphendula uJaime nge-wince, "musa."

"Ah yebo, ngihlala ngikhohlwa ukuthi uzidelela kanjani iziqu." UTirion wahleka. "Kodwa yini enye engingayibingelela inkosana yami entsha?"

UJaime uthathe isinqumo sokushintsha isifundo. Wakhombisa inqwaba yamathayi nxazonke zekamelo.

"Uyawususa umtapo weRoyal Library weqoqo lawo lonke, mfowethu?" ebuza. UTirion wawela esifubeni sakhe wabheka ezinhlungwini.

"Hhayi-ke, cishe. Ngiboleka amanye amagugu alo. Ngizowabuyisela wona ... ekugcineni."

"Usuqonde eNyakatho vele?" Kubuza uJaime.

"Ubaba ungiyalele ukuthi ngiphume ngisedolobheni ngakusasa kusihlwa. Luhambo olude futhi angingabazi ukuthi ngingalindela ukwamukelwa ngemfudumalo. Ngingabaza ukuthi ngingalindela okuthile okufudumele. Kube nemibiko yesishingishane sasehlobo." Umlomo kaTirion usontekile. "Futhi uNed Stark ubengasithembi thina maLannista selokhu yaqala ukuvukela umbuso."

UJaime waphuma ngamandla ekhaleni lakhe. "Angikaze ngibe-munye wezinhloso eziphakeme kangako, kodwa-ke awukaze wenze lutho olungahloniphi. Mhlawumbe uzoba nesikhathi esikahle naye kunokuba ucabanga."

Babelana ngokubuka okungabazayo wabe uJaime eshaya uTyrion ehlombe. "Ngifisa ukuthi ngabe awuhambi."

"Yebo, kubukeka sengathi ngizobe ngilahlekelwe yibo bonke ubumnandi." UTirion wabheka umfowabo omdala, amehlo akhe aphatheke kabi ethukile. "Qaphela. Udadewethu omnandi unecebo, ngiyaqiniseka. Intokazi yakho isengozini, futhi uma ungena ngendlela kaCersei, nawe uzoba sengozini."

UJaime ucishe watshela umfowabo ngokuzama kwakhe ukukhipha uBrienne ngaphandle kwe-capitol, kodwa wathula. Kade kwephuze kakhulu, futhi manje bekungekho okusafanele kwenziwe kodwa ukubhekana nokuncipha.

"UCersei akakaze abe yingozi kimi," uphendule, kodwa okokuqala ngqa wazizwa engabaza kakhulu. UTirion wamamatheka kabuhlungu, wanikina ikhanda.

"Ngiyasaba ukuthi ubelokhu eyingozi, mfowethu. Kakhulu kuwe. Ngizolekelela uma ngikwazi, kodwa angazi ukuthi yini engizokwazi ukuyenza ngisuka eKingsroad."

"Hlala nje ufudumele." UJaime uzame ukumamatheka kumfowabo omncane.

"Futhi uzama ukusebenzisa ikhanda lakho kanye." Tirion grin back back, kodwa uJaime wakubona ukukhathazeka ngemuva kwamehlo akhe. "Uma nginganqoba iStark ngiye ohlangothini lukaBrienne, ngizo."

"Ngiyabonga," kusho uJaime, kusho lokho. UTyrion avume ngekhanda bese umfowethu omdala eqonde emnyango. Wayefika enethemba lokuthi uTrion angase azi okuningi mayelana nobungcweti asebesevele bazungeza iBrienne, kepha ubonga lelo thuba lokushela noma ngabe akukho okusha.

"Jaime," uTrion abize ngenkathi edonsa evula umnyango. Waphenduka emuva wabona umfowabo omncane embheka ngamehlo amabi. "Uthando lukaCersei ngawe ngeke lukusindise uma ungameseki. Gcina indlela yokubaleka ivulekile. Ungayidinga."

UJaime wezwa iqhwa liwela phansi emgogodleni. "Ngizo. .Uhamba ngokuphepha."

UTyrion anikine ikhanda, uJaime ashiye avale umnyango ngemuva kwakhe. Wayezibuza ukuthi uzophinde ambone yini umfowabo.


End file.
